Harry Potter Meets the Chipmunks
by AshlieCharleneDiana
Summary: By Ashlie who Was bored...Like seriously bored. It's very lame...And she sucks at summaries
1. The Meeting

Okay, this story is stupid, I know. But still, please comment.

I don't own Harry Potter or The Chipmunks... But I'd like to.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking down the steps to Hogwarts to go to Hogsmeade.

"So, Harry. Where'd'you reckon we should go?" Ron asked.

"Dunno…" Harry replied.

Without warning, something fell out of the sky and landed on them.

"OUCH! ALVIN! YOUR SHOE JUST HIT MY HEAD!" One of the "Things" said. "Merlin's pants, what are you? I mean, who are you?" Ron asked as he got up. "You don't know who we are?" The one in the red sweater asked, rather annoyed. "I mean, we're THE Chipmunks, you know?" He said, tapping his foot impatiently. "Harry, I think these are cartoon characters. They're two-dimensional, sort of." Hermione commented. "Wait, if you are chipmunks, why are you wearing clothes?" Harry asked, ignoring Hermione. "Well, how should I know? I didn't create myself!" The one in blue, with glasses, said. "We've gotten off a rough start, let us, introduce ourselves. I'm Simon, the smart one. He's Alvin-"

"The awesome-est one…"

"And I'm Theodore!"

"Well, it's nice to meet you!" Hermione greeted them.

"Blimey, this is cool!"

"Look, how did you guys get here?" Harry asked.

"Well, we were at the museum and Alvin touched something very, very old… and then, we got here." Simon explained.

"Any idea Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yes, it could've been a Portkey. It's used by wizards to get from one destination to another," Hermione explained to the very confused chipmunks.

"I've read about this somewhere," Simon said.

"You read too much, Simon" Alvin said.

"I think it was in Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire," Simon continued, ignoring Alvin's comment.

"There's a book about me?" Harry, surprised, asked.

"Well, there's a whole biography of your years in school," Simon added.

"Wow, and you didn't know? There are movies, too" Alvin asked.

"Strange…" Harry remarked.

"Wait, you guys are from….Harry Potter?" Alvin suddenly asked, realising who they were.

"Well, yeah….Who else could we be?" Ron joked.

"Well, I suppose we could hang for a while…I'm getting used to it…" Alvin remarked as he wandered away.

"No, we've got to tell Dumbledore," Simon said firmly, dragging Alvin towards Hogwarts castle.

Theodore, Harry, Ron and Hermione followed.


	2. Off to Find Dumbledore

Strangely, Hogwarts Castle looked like an old, abandoned castle to the Chipmunks

Strangely, Hogwarts Castle looked like an old, abandoned castle to the Chipmunks.

"Erm…Harry? Why isn't the castle…Like…A school?" Alvin asked

Harry was about to answer, when Hermione interrupted.

"Hogwarts castle will appear to Muggles, Non-magic folk, as a mouldering ruin. Although it appears like a normal castle to witches and wizards," Hermione explained

"Whoa, that was even more confusing than one of Simon's explanations," Alvin complained

"Simon? I wanna go home," Theodore told him.

"We are, we just need to find Dumbledore!!" Simon reassured him, though not feeling very comfortable himself.

"Well, that's simple," Ron said sarcastically.

"Dumbledore's usually in his office, we just need to figure out his password," Harry said.

"Okay," Hermione agreed. "But exactly where is Dumbledore's office?"

"This way," Harry said, and he ran off, leading the way.

Ron followed. Hermione, Alvin and Simon ran after him. But Theodore, was still standing there, looking at something. Simon ran back for him.

"What's wrong, Theodore?" Simon asked

"I saw…A creature…Sorta thingy," Theodore said

"Well, let's not waste time, you wanna go home, don't you?"

"O-okay, but what was-?"

"You can ask Hermione later," Simon told him

"O-o-okay,"

And with that, they raced of in the direction where the others had headed to.


	3. Home?

"Oh, no

"Oh, no!" Theodore groaned. They had been running around for hours, and they still hadn't found Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alvin.

"Don't worry, we'll find them," Simon consoled Theodore, who was on the verge of tears. "I hope," he thought to himself.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Alvin had found Dumbledore at last. But Ron found something amiss.

"Where'd you reckon Theodore and Simon are?" Ron asked

"Oh my goodness gracious!!" Hermione yelled. "They'll get lost in Hogwarts for sure!!"

"I'll get my Marauder's Map, I can see everyone in Hogwarts with that, so I can find them!!" Harry exclaimed

Alvin sighed. How did they ever get into such a mess?

But they were fine, though they had meet a very…Unusual person.

"So that was a Crumple Horned Snorckack, huh?" Theodore asked Luna Lovegood.

"Why yes, Theodore. And they're very hard to spot, you know that?"

"Say Luna, you're friends with Harry Potter, right?" Simon asked.

"Why yes! Why do you ask, Simon?"

"Well, we're lost and we sorta, need to find him," Simon explained.

"But why do you need to find him when he's right there?" Luna asked.

Simon whirled around, true enough, Harry was there!!

"Where's Alvin?" Simon asked Harry

"He's in Dumbledore's office, come Theodore, you don't wanna get lost again, do you?" Harry asked Theodore

Theodore came scurrying after them, afraid of getting lost yet again.

Back in Dumbledore's office, the Chipmunks were getting ready to go home by Portkey.

"All you need to do is put one finger on the Portkey, which is this Goblet thingy and it will travel you back home!!" Dumbledore explained.

"Whoa!!That easy??" Alvin asked.

"Yes, it's less complex than Apparating, actually,"

"Well, then. Let's go!!"

"Wait, there must be a glowing blue light first!" Hermione said

"Okay," Alvin groaned

Then there was a flash of blue light.

"Quick, put your finger on it now," Hermione yelled

"But-!"

"Just do it, QUICKLY!!"

The flash of blue light died, but the Chipmunks were still at Hogwarts.


End file.
